The invention relates to an adapter system to connect the main shaft of a motor to a device to be driven, in particular to a pinion of a gearing.
Because the tasks to be performed in the field of motive power engineering are so diverse, it is important for particularly variable systems to be designed. On the one hand it should be possible to employ motors, in particular electric motors, of various types of construction; on the other hand, these electric motors should be able to drive apparatus of widely differing kinds, for example all sorts of gearings with corresponding (varied) driving pinions. Even when both the motors and the gearings are provided by a single manufacturer, so that there is no substantial problem with respect to fitting the parts together, the effort and expense of manufacturing and stocking the parts are nevertheless considerable. This is quite apparent from the laws of combinatorics, in view of the fact that different motors with different ways of being installed or mounted must be adapted to to gearings (or the reverse) that in turn have a variety of relevant dimensions.